


20 not so known things about Andrea Potter

by Silver_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem!Harry, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lady/pseuds/Silver_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you". Exactly what the title says. Goes with my other story but it can stand alone. Fem!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 not so known things about Andrea Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Hey guys. I know you have been waiting for the next chapter in my story but to put it simply i didn't have the time to write since right now i'm in the middle of the most important exams in my life. That and my inspiration fled me. I have the beginning, i wrote the ending but the middle is out of my reach. So to apologize for my tardiness i decided to write this little thing. I hope you like it.

20 not so known things about Andrea Potter

1\. Living with the Dursleys taught her two things: adults are blind and trust no one. Seventeen years later she's alive because of these rules.

2\. When Andrea was about five and lying on the cot in her cupboard, hunger eating at her small stomach and sleep evading her, she would think up painful ways she would get revenge at her so called relatives.

3\. Vernon broke her arm when she was 7. They told the doctor she fell down the stairs. He believed them.

4\. When Hagrid came with her Hogwarts letter and took her to Diagon Alley she realised in this world she could never be herself. After all she was the Girl-Who-Lived, a Gryffindor, a hero.

5\. The Hat didn't care who the Wizarding World wanted her to be and wanted to place her in Slytherin, but Andrea already knew the importance of a wolf in sheep's clothing. It took the young witch one good constructed argument and 10 different curse words for the Hat to place her in Gryffindor. Only Sirius and Remus know this.

6\. Contrary to popular belief she and Ron didn't became friends with Hermione. The girl started following them and they didn't have the heart to tell her to fuck off.

7\. She trusted Dumbledore as far as she could throw him and not even then.

8\. Sometimes she hates Snape but doesn't say anything because she knows how important it is to play your role.

9\. Before her fifth year Moody asked her who she trusted. Andrea raised an eyebrow and asked "With what?".

10\. She started to hate Mrs Weasley for what she screamed at Sirius.

11\. Sirius didn't tell her much in her fifth year but he taught her curses that only Blacks knew.

12\. Remus taught her how to fight with her hands.

13\. Even though she cried after cutting of Bellatrix's head she didn't regret it. The bitch deserved it for killing Sirius. Her only regret was that she didn't make her death more painful.

14\. After making Dobby her house elf in third year she told him he was the only elf who made her food and to check it for potions. In fourth year he discovered a potion used only for depressions, used in people who didn't have it induced depression.

15\. She didn't kill Voldemort with Fiendfyre no matter what the idiots say. She used Hell fire. The Forbidden Forest was never the same.

16\. Percy turned out to be a Death Eater in her sixth year. Fred died by his hand and George killed Percy with his bare hands. Andrea could have stopped Percy's death, she supposed, but she enjoyed the look of horror in his face. She doesn't believe in second chances.

17\. She personally maimed Fenrir Greyback to the point not even his own pack could recognize him. She did it for Remus.

18\. Dolohov killed Remus. Dolohov had his arms ripped from his body.

19\. Andrea supposed she loved George enough to marry him, but even after the War he was still too light for her darkness.

20\. She only used the Ressurection Stone twice. Once to call Sirius and Remus(she cared little for her parents, she never knew them) and once to call for Snape(he was crushed by Nagini moments before she killed Voldemort).

Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster – Friederich Nietzsche


End file.
